


Breaking From My Roots

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Collage, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: College is a time for self discovery. It's a time to fall in and out of love. Betty Cooper never expected to have gotten cheated on in their apartment. Now she has to move in to community living? What would happen for this good girl now?-This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids-
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids 
> 
> Check out our other collabs and my individual fics

LA was the furthest place from Riverdale Betty Cooper could think of. A place where you come to chase your dreams. Aspiring actress Betty Cooper was here to stay.

Yet the second year into her college life of being this perfect woman he ex boyfriend Trevor Brown cheated on her. Betty made the grown up decision to move out of their shared place.

The only affordable and in her limit was community living in the college houses. So hence why she had her car stacked with her boxes as she struggled to move them by herself.

She was moving in with 6 roommates. Jughead Jones, Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews, Kevin Keller, Cheryl Blossom, and Toni Topaz. She had knew one faintly from her acting classes.

She struggled carrying her boxes inside. She saw a man with surf boared. He dropped it to help her.

“Here let me help.” He said grabbing a box.

"Thanks there my books."

He helped her carry each of the boxes in. She was so thankful for him. Her arms were exhausted. She got everything brought inside to the bedroom she was sharing with Kevin Keller and Veronica Lodge. She had little space for her stuff.

“I should probably introduce myself.” The guy said. “I’m Jughead Jones. My room is right down the hall.”

"Thank you." Betty smiled.

“No problem.”

"I'm Betty." Betty handed him some money for a beer."That's for a beer."

“Thanks. Nice to meet you Betty.” Betty smiled at him. "Its no problem."

He walked off to go get his surf board outside. She was happy to know she was staying with nice people. She began to unpack.

Betty unpacked quickly before heading for her run on the beach. She looked around happily. The area she moved to was beautiful. She had her playlist on as she began running. She saw the same guy who helped her out surfing. Betty cat called him as she still ran.

He didn’t hear her.

She ran for miles and miles as she came back to see him still surfing. He had a cute little victory smile on his face when he caught a big wave. Betty stood back and watched him.

He was so focused on the waves. She decided to go into the water to see him. She swam out and waved at him. He got on his board and swam to her. Betty would always wear a swim suit under her clothes on the weekends.

“Hey.” He said.

"Hey." Betty smiled.

“How did you find me?”

"I run on this beach most late afternoons into the night. Its cooler." Betty smiled sitting on his surfboard. "Its cool you surf."

“I have been since I moved here.”

"I've wanted to learn." She smiled.

“I can teach you?”Betty nodded smiling."That would be cool."she added.

“Okay.”

Betty was losing her balance and fell in the ocean. He helped her back up onto the board.

"Thanks." She giggled."So tell me about the guys."

“Well everyone at the house is pretty great.” Betty rolled her eyes.“What?”

"I thought my ex was great then I found him fucking a women in our bed." She sighed. Jughead didn’t know what to say. "All I'm saying. Everyone is fucked up."

“Well they’re good people. You’ll probably see them tonight. Most of them are out working or at class right now.”

"Okay. Well I believe you." Betty smiled. He smiled faintly. "So how did you get into surfing?"

“Well I moved here when I turned 18. I’m 21 now. I got into surfing because when I moved here I saw people out surfing all the time. I wanted to try.” He shrugged.

"Yeah." Betty smiled. "I moved her because of the dolphins and beaches."

Jughead just nodded.

"So tell me about the sexy mysterious Jughead Jones."

“Sexy and mysterious?” Betty just nodded.“Well I’m a writer.”

"I love reading." Her eyes lit up."How do you like your classes?"

“I love them. I’m in creative writing classes. I’m a senior so I’m graduating this year. I don’t have many classes this year but they’re all fun.”

"I have another year left. I am an inspiring actress."Betty shrugged.

“Cool.”

"I'm no good." She giggled."I take journalism as a back up."

“Well Veronica is into acting. She’s been in a few short films. She can definitely help you.”

"Well it helps that her father owns a massive film company." Betty smiled as they sat floating in the water. Jughead just nodded. "I've only been in one short movie." She smiled.

“Cool.”

"I love directing too. I've directed more films. In two years at college I've been in 1 short movie and directed 4 short films."

“That’s cool.”

Betty nodded.

It was getting colder when Jughead swam the boared to the sand. Betty didn't have a towel when Jughead passed her his. She smiled and thanked him. They were about to head back but Betty was too nervous.

“You okay?”

"I'm nervous. I've heard Veronica is a diva." Betty blushed.

"She is kind and sweet." Jughead smiled.

"You crushing on her?" She teased.

“No way. Archie is fucking her. But that’s a secret.”

Betty zipped her mouth throwing the key away. Jughead smiled faintly. "So what should I know about the house?" Betty wondered.

“Nothing much.”

Betty nodded as they got back into the house.

"Kev I need the shower!" Veronica screamed.

“I’ll be right out!”

"Stop sucking the dick of the night! I have a date!" She screamed.

“You have a date?” Archie said.

"Yes with Reg." Veronica smiled.

“Oh.”

"I'm so excited." She added.

Kevin walked out with a different boy. Cheryl and Toni ran into the shower together. 

“Guys I need a shower!” Veronica screamed.

“Veronica I could spray you with the hose?” Jughead teased.

"Fuck off! Go fuck your new side hoe!" She snapped.

Jughead rolled his eyes. “If you’re referring to Betty she’s our new roommate.”

"Hi." She waved.

"Well she is your type you fuck boy."

“Since when have I brought a girl home?”

"I stink! I don't fucking care!"Veronica stormed out.

Jughead rolled his eyes. Jughead headed to his room. He saw Betty in his room.

“Hey?”

"Sorry I was getting out of that mess."

“It’s okay. They’re normally never that bad but somedays it’s like that.” Jughead said. “I just wish we had more than one bathroom. That’s normally the issue.” 

Archie came in upset and sat in his bed. He shared a room with Jughead.

"Its alot." 

"Can you leave I need to speak to Jug?" Archie asked.

“Arch don’t be rude.” Jughead said.

"Its okay." Betty sighed softly. "Surfing was nice."

“Maybe soon I’ll show you how to actually catch a wave.” He teased.

"I'd like that. Maybe I will wear my better swim suit." Jughead just smiled. "I mean I didn't plan on swimming tonight. By mysterious sexy surfer."

“Stop flirting. Jug I need to talk to you.” 

Jughead just sighed. Betty left so Jughead could speak to Archie.

“Why did you have to be so rude Arch?”

"She won't last long." Archie shrugged.

“What do you mean?”

"She is a perfect girl. We're all fucked up in some way. But Ronnie is going on a date." He sighed upset.

“I thought you two weren’t official or exclusive?” Archie just groaned. "So I like her."

“I know you do but I don’t know if she feels the same.”

"Well she obviously doesn't." He teared up.

“Hey Arch it’s okay... Maybe talk to her. Tell her how you feel.”

"Maybe. So you and the new girl?" Archie changed the topic.

“What about her?”Archie rolled his eyes.“What?”

"You flirting." He teased.

“I’m not.”

"So you will teach me to surf?" Archie punched him. Jughead just rolled his eyes."So?" He prompted.

“So what?”

"She is hot." Archie smirked.

“She is.”

"So I can fuck her?" He teased.

“Don’t even think about it. We don’t need you corrupting her.” Archie pouted. Jughead rolled his eyes. “I could use her to make Veronica jealous.” Archie said.

"Don't you dare." Jughead warned him.

“Why not?” 

“Just leave her alone.”Archie looked at him. “What?”

"Why? She is pretty." He sighed.

“Don’t be mean to her. Using her is only going to hurt her.”

"A girl like her could use some heartbreak." Archie said.

“Leave her alone Archie.”

"Fine."

Jughead went to the kitchen to get a snack. He was waiting for the shower. Betty was sat to get in. She was currently reading the script she was directing on her next student movie. Jughead sat down on the couch with a beer. She was about to get in the bathroom when Archie ran in. 

"Come on!" Betty snapped.

“We all need the bathroom blondie. Unless you want to join?” Archie said.

"I was waiting for the shower you prick!" Betty sighed as she headed to the living room. She saw Jughead watching tv."Can I punch something?" She screamed.

“What’s wrong?”

"I was waiting outside for the bathroom and Archie barged in. He then asked me to join him!" Betty punched the wall."I just want a fucking shower."

“Welcome to my world. I’ve been taking cold showers for years.”

"Ugh! I like hot showers." Betty plopped down next to him. Jughead just shrugged. “When I want a hot shower I just take one in the morning.”

"Looks like we'll be fighting in the morning then." She teased. Jughead just shrugged again. “I’m a night owl. I get mine at like 1 am.”

"I get mine at 6 or 5am." Betty smiled.

“I’m asleep then.”

"Perfect."Jughead smiled faintly.

Betty didn't realise she was getting herself into a house full of crazy people. It's ironic really. Everyone has a little crazy in them. At least they weren't afraid to show them.

Betty Cooper was breaking from her roots and maybe these people around her could help her break free from her box. 

No one should be confined to a box so why should she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Betty Cooper has been there for a week. She has been getting up each day at 5am for her run. At 6am she showered. Betty has gotten herself into a routine. 

Betty had gotten closet with the girls. They were currently baking in the kitchen on a Saturday morning. It was a week before the movie she had to direct.

Jughead came down all grumpy and tired. He had a girl over last night. Veronica looked at him unimpressed.

“What?”

"You were so loud." She glared. 

"I couldn't sleep. I slept on the couch it was that loud." Betty shrugged. Jughead just shrugged. "So for that no cookies."

“I don’t care. I’m going out today anyways.”

"Surfing? Is it our lesson?" Betty smiled.

“Nope.”

"Oh. What then?" She questioned.

“Well I’m going surfing but as a date with the girl from last night.”

"Oh." Betty whispered upset.

Jughead got a bowl of cereal. The girl came down as she pulled a cookie from them.

"Sorry these are for house mates only. I am taking them to the nursing home too." Betty glared.

“Betty let her it’s fine.” Jughead said.

Betty just shoved them towards her deciding to go for a run. Jughead ate and got dressed in his swimsuit before heading out.

The girl was up his ass being so clingy. It was starting to annoy him. He wished he just agreed to teach Betty today instead. They headed to the beach with their surf boards. She kept failing at it so his hands would be all over hers.

Most of the time was him just helping her. He was kind of getting frustrated. Jughead looked around to see Betty running the beach. He just sighed. She ran straight off back to their house. Jughead just focused back on surfing.

They spent all day surfing. He came home alone. Betty had made tea for everyone. She was just finishing it when he came in. He was in such a bad mood.

"Jug food!" Betty called him. Jughead came into the kitchen. She handed it to him. "How did it go?" Betty smiled. He just shrugged. "Oh okay. Well I'll leave you alone."

“No dont.” Betty turned back sitting down. "Do you want to do something I haven't done before?" She suggested.

“What?”

"I bought some weed and edibles. I haven't got high before." Betty blushed.

“You haven’t? Well you’re missing out Cooper.”

"I've been Miss Perfect. I thought it's time to break it." She smiled.

“I have some weed in my room. I’ll go get it.” Jughead said.

"I have some in my room too. The edibles."

Jughead got up and went to go get his stuff. Betty grabbed the edibles heading to his room.

“We should go to the beach to do it. Veronica hates when I smoke in here.”

"Okay. Let me grab a blanket." Betty tied her hair up.

Betty grabbed the blanket and her jacket as she headed with him. They walked down to the beach. 

They sat under the pier. Jughead lit the joint as Betty pulled the blanket around them. She wasn't the best with smoking so ate a edible. Jughead laughed at the look on her face. She looked like she wanted to bolt.

"What?" Betty pouted. "I'm new to this."

“I know.”

Betty took a drag of the joint. She coughed like mad. Jughead gently pat her back."Thanks." She whispered. Betty laid her head on his shoulders. "How do I know its working? I feel like I'm floating."

“It takes a little bit to kick in.” He took another drag of the joint.

"I'm a lightweight."

“That’s only for alcohol.” He teased. “With weed your first time kicks in fastest but it gets easier from there.”

"I still feel like I'm floating. I had two brownies and a little bit of that."

“Yeah you should definitely stop at that.”

Betty nodded holding his hand. She wrapped his arms around her like a seatbelt. He just continued to smoke.

"No don't you have to hold me or I'll float away." She mumbled. Jughead burst out laughing."Your a seatbelt."

He tugged her onto his lap. She held him tightly. "I'm hungry." She pulled out a bag of chips. “Me too.” Betty passed him the chips. Jughead ate some. The joint was starting to kick in. Betty was high. She kept booping his nose. Jughead kept laughing as she smiled at him.

He smiled back,"So your date today?" Betty asked eating the crips.

“It was terrible.” Betty just giggled. "Oopsie." She fed him crips. Jughead smiled.

"There's better people out there for us. We're hot as fuck."

“Yeah.”

"I would fuck me if I was a man." Betty said high.

“Yeah?”

"Yep. I would fuck you too."

“I’d fuck you.”

Betty blushed at him. She squeezed his arms. "I'm floating don't let go." She uttered. He held her close. "Your a good seat belt."

He just smiled smoking more. Betty sat on him smiling. Her brother called as she answered it. It probably wasn't the best idea as he was an fbi agent.

“Hey.” She answered.

"Just checking in on you? Mom's worried."

“I’m fine.” She giggled.

"B you sound high." Charlse said.

“I’m not.”

"Sure." Charles laughed.

“I’m not!” She laughed too.

"Okay. See you in a few months.'

“Bye.” 

Betty ended the call giggling. "I'm fucked. He is fbi." She smiled at him. Jughead smiled at her. "Its legal here Betts." He teased.

Betty just cradled his lap looking at him. "So I've been living here a week. I've gotten high. I've not slept for 3 nights because of sex and or a party. People has terrible music taste. I always get woken up on my days off." She pouted taking the joint from him.

Jughead just shrugged.

“That’s all pretty common here.”

"Urge. I just want sleep." Betty sighed. Jughead laughed softly at her. "You'll get used to it." He smiled.

"We should get pizza."

“I’m starving.”

"Come on sexy." Betty shot up.

They both got up and headed to get pizza down the street. They sat on a bench and began to eat it. Every girl he has eaten with pretends to eat really ladylike. Betty didn't care. She was destroying that pizza. Jughead smiled at her.

"So who is kev dating. Fangs or Moose?" Betty asked.

“Honestly I think he’s dating both. I wouldn’t know. He always has one or the other over.” He laughed.

"Tell me about it. I share a room with him. He doesn't think I'm in there when I'm sleeping. I hear it all." Her eyes widen in part shock and disgust. "And Cher and T are dating?"

"Yep." 

"And Pea and Fangs are your friends?" Jughead nodded. "Okay. "

“Cheryl hates me. Veronica hates me. Toni is a close friend of mine and Archie is my best friend.”

"Cher and V doesn't hate you." Betty smiled.

“Yes they do.”

"They'll just have to see you the way I do. Hot, kind, funny and so much more." She shrugged sipping her slushie.

“Cheryl treats me like trash and so does Veronica but they have to tolerate me because we live together. Me and Veronica almost hooked up once. We were all drunk but it was so awkward. We stopped right away.”

Betty burst out into a fit of giggles. "Eww." She rested her head on him. "Maybe you remind Cher of someone. Give her time." Betty looked up at him feeding him some pizza. "What did you think of me?"

“Well you’re nice and hot.” He laughed softly.

"I'm trying not to be so nice." She pouted.

“You know the day you moved in Archie wanted to try to get you in bed. I had to stop him. Figured I’d save you from him.” Jughead said. Betty pulled a mortified face. "Thank you for that. If anything I would want to get in bed with you."

“Yeah?”

"Definitely. When I was with Trevor I had fantasies about men like you. Tattoos, dark hair, bright blue eyes and who is smart." Betty moaned softly. Jughead just smirked."I'm good looking. I don't understand why he cheated. Do you know Ethel Muggs?"

“Nope.”

Betty showed him a picture. "She is pretty but I don't get why her and not with your actual girlfriend." She pouted.

“He definitely made the wrong decision.” 

Betty put her phone away and blushed. "Thank you." Jughead just shrugged. "Your the first guy in forever not to hit on me constantly. That turns me on."

Jughead laughed softly."What I haven't had sex in months. Its probably the drugs making me admit it." Betty playfully nudged him. Jughead smiled faintly. "I'm sleepy." She yawned hugging him.

“We should head back.”

"Yeah." Betty smiled at him.

They got up and started walking back. Betty moved to hold his hand. He smiled at her. He happily held her hand all the way home. 

Once they headed inside they saw everyone downstairs. They were watching TV. Betty just walked passed them with Jughead. They all noticed them.

“Where were you two?”

"The beach." Betty smiled.

“I’m going to bed.” Jughead said.

"Me too."

Jughead headed upstairs. Betty followed after him. She scared him by jumping on his back. Betty just broke into a fit of laughter.

“Betts!”

"I thought I'd scare you." She teased.

“You’re mean.”

"Good." Betty giggled.

“Get some sleep.”

"Okay." Betty kissed his cheek.

“Goodnight.”

"Night Juggie." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled and turned down the hall walking to his bedroom. Archie came into questioned him as the girls and Kevin came into question Betty. 

“What was that about?” Archie asked him. 

“We went to the beach to smoke.” Jughead shrugged.

"And? She kissed your cheek!"

“So?”

"You don't let anyone do that." Archie said. Jughead shrugged."You like her." He smirked.

“She’s nice.” Archie rolled his eyes. "So you don't mind if I ask her out on a date."

“She wouldn’t want to go out with you.”

"She might." Archie smiled.

“No way.”

Archie just smirked at him. He knows she has gotten to him.

“I’m going to bed.” Jughead said.

Archie just let him. The girls practically got nothing from Betty. She wouldn’t tell them anything.

Everyone knew there was a house romance blossoming. Everyone but the two knew actually knew. 

How long would it take for them to actually realise? 

Would it take a nudge from their friends or would it be all natural?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

A few months passed and Betty and Jughead have grew close friends. They haven't seen one another as Betty has been shooting student movies directing them and with classes along with actual work. They haven't seen each other. They only saw each other on a mornings.

Betty was at a bar waiting for her date. This was the only time she had this week and she had been stood up. Jughead was out surfing. Shruti knew that and headed to him. She needed a friendly face.

She walked to the beach and saw him out in the water. Betty just sat with his stuff crying. He caught a big wave. She cheered him on. He saw her and rode the wave to the shore. He got off the board and carried it out of the water to her. 

"Hey Betty."

"Hi." She smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I got stood up."

"That sucks... his loss."

"Thanks." Betty smiled softly."It just sucks it's my only day off and this happens."

"Yeah."

"Luckily for me I have my swimsuit beneath this and a friend who has been teaching me to surf."

Jughead just smiled. Betty pulled off her fancy dress. Jughead headed back out into the water with Betty following him. She headed onto his surfboard. A wave was coming. Betty tried to surf this wave and caught it. Jughead smiled proudly.

"I did it!" Betty cheered.

"You did." He smiled. Betty hugged him excitedly."Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"Its all you Betts." Jughead smiled hugging her back.

"I guess I should buy a boared now." Betty smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled.

Betty was sat on his boared as she glanced at his lips. Jughead smiled at her. She leaned in to pull him closer to her. Jughead leaned in too. Betty just kissed him unexpectedly. Jughead kissed her back. She wrapped her hands around him smiling into the kiss. Jughead deepened the kiss. Betty didn't know what came over her. She pulled away softly. Jughead smiled faintly when they pulled away.

"Maybe you could help me by a board?"

"Sure. We should get you a beginner board. You need new boards as you go. Unless you want my old beginner board?"

"I'll take your old boared. It has your luck." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled."We should get V to bring it for us." She added.

"Okay."

Betty headed out to call Veronica. She said she would bring it down with Reggie. Betty and Jughead sat on the beach waiting. They came half an hour later. Veronica saw them laying down on the beach together.

"Let's get our surf on." Reggie cheered.

"I bet I can beat Reggie." Betty smiled.

"Your on Cooper." Reggie smiled.

"Baby don't hurt yourself." Veronica pouted.

"I have a good teacher." Betty winked at Jughead.

Jughead smiled at her. Betty saw a wave coming as her and Reggie went head to head to catch it. She carried the wave as Reggie fell. She smirked happily. Jughead smiled at her.

"I did it Juggie." Betty smiled hugging him.

"You did." He smiled.

Betty looked at him lovingly as Veronica looked at her.

"B? Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure." Betty smiled."What's up?" Betty added.

Veronica pulled her aside. "Are you sleeping with Jughead?"

"What no? I got stood up today." She sighed.

"Then what's with the bedroom eyes?"

"What bedroom eyes?" Betty looked at him confused.

"He's staring at you like he loves you." Betty rolled her eyes."I'm serious. He look likes he wants to fuck you right now."

"Maybe I want to fuck him." Betty smirked.

"Seriously? He's your type?"

"Definitely."

"Stoner surfer? You can do better B."

"Well I like him. So judge me all you want." Betty walked away to Jughead.

Jughead was heading back out into the water. She joined him and surfed. He helped her and taught her a few techniques.

"V pissed me off."

"Why?" He asked. They were both sitting on their boards far out.

"Because I said your my type and she said I can do better." 

"Oh."

"Fuck her your hot." Betty smiled. Jughead laughed softly."If I want you I can have you."

"Yeah?"

Betty nodded.

Jughead smiled at her."And we like each other." She smiled. She leaned in and kissed him."Fuck her." She whispered into the kiss. Jughead kissed her back.

They kissed happily ignoring everyone around them.

_____

A few weeks later Betty was busy with class. They have only kissed a few times. They gotten high together more. Jughead was out surfing most days.  
Everyone in the house were planning on pushing them together. Jughead was clueless.

Betty was currently in class. She had a message from Veronica. 

V: forgot my keys at home. Can you bring me them after class.

B: yeah sure

V: thanks. 

Veronica was with Archie at home smirking. She was flirty touching him. He was still upset about her and Reggie.

"What's up Arch?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"What? I don't." Veronica looked at him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"We were sleeping together and now you're with Reggie."

"You wasn't taking me with date. I thought I was just a sex toy Archiekins." Veronica teared up.

"I love you Veronica."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back. Veronica cradled his lap kissing him passionately. He deepened the kiss.

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes." Veronica smiled. He kissed her again happily. "But I can't hurt him but I want you."Archie sighed and pulled away."You really love me? Money aside and all that?" Veronica asked.

"Of course."

"I'll break up with him."She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. I want you." Veronica kissed him.

He kissed her back. As they kissed Betty came in. She found them there.

"So you don't need your keys?"

"No."

"Well I'm going to work." Betty rolled her eyes.

"Okay."

"Tell Juggie I get off at 11." She walked out.

"Okay."

Betty left the love birds alone. She knew it was a plan to get her and Jughead alone. They've been doing this for two weeks straight. It was starting to annoy her. She decided to call him as she drove to work. He didn't answer since he was out surfing.

Betty left him a message. 

B: meet me on my break

She put her phone away. Betty works at a drive in. She headed to man the movie box. She got a text from him an hour later. 

J: when's your break?

B: At half 9

J: okay

B: Thanks x 

Betty send him a picture of her in her uniform boared in the projection box. Jughead sent her a picture of him at the beach with his surf board.

B: no fair :( you look hot and having fun

J: I could come there now?

B: yes! :*

J: I need to shower first but I'll be there soon

B: fine :(

Jughead headed back to the house. He got a shower before changing. He got in his car heading to her. He parked his car and went to go find her. Jughead found her falling asleep in the booth. Jughead shook her awake.

"Juggie." Betty smiled hugging him.

"Hey." 

Betty looked at him happily. "Can you tell the guys stopping pushing us together?" Betty pouted. Jughead just shrugged."I want to take things slow."

"Me too."

"And we haven't discussed things." Betty passed him pop corn.Jughead just nodded."Plus we're both seeing different people. Arch keeps saying you are."

Jughead just nodded again. Betty rested her head on his shoulder. Jughead just held her close to him. 

They were in this unknown place of are they or aren't they. They are dating around but they like one another.

Would adventure into dating one another or stray away from one another?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Months passed of them dating different people. They had different dates each weekend. Yet they would end up smoking beneath the peir. 

It was parents weekend and Betty's family was coming up to visit her. Polly and Charlse were excited to meet her new friends.

Jughead didn’t have any family to come see him. He always spent that weekend alone either surfing or smoking.

He knew Betty was worried. They were currently at the peir smoking. They sat in silence."Jug will you stay with me this weekend?" Betty asked.

“Why?”

"My mother is on another level." She sighed.

“I normally spend the weekend alone.”

"Oh okay." Betty laid down.

“But if it’s that important to you I can stay?” She sat up hugging him. "Thank you." She kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. She moved to sit on his lap pushing him back. Jughead kissed her again."You taste like candy floss." She smiled high.

She got the Caramel sauce on his lips licking it off. Jughead smirked. She continued to do it as he licked it off her lips.

"We should get icecream." Betty smiled. Jughead kept kissing her. "No you taste better."

Betty kissed him back. She began to grind on him. Getting high made her anxiety less and her hormones heighten. Jughead's hands move to her waist. He started to kiss her neck.

"Fuck me." She moaned. Jughead groaned softly."Juggie."

“Yeah?”

"I want you." She whispered.

“I want you too.”

"We could go to the car?" Betty bit his lip.

“Okay.”

"Or the house?" She smiled.

“The house.”

Betty nodded. 

She pulled him up as he picked her up. He carried her to the car so they could drive back. She giggled kissing his neck. Jughead groaned softly.

"You feel good." Betty smiled as he placed her down.

"Just wait till we get home." He winked.

Betty smirked. Jughead kissed him again before he drove them back. They snook in trying not go get heard.

They headed up to Jughead’s bedroom. He picked her up and laid her down before locking the door. Betty kissed him heatedly. Jughead smiled rubbing himself against her. She moaned softly against his lips. He smiled kissing her deeper.

Jughead knew their friends wouldn’t be suspicious. He had girls over often. As for Betty she didn't have anyone over so it would be. 

Betty span them around so she was on top. "I'm in charge. I like to be in charge in the bedroom." She smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

“Yeah.” She kissed his neck. Jughead smiled as he moaned softly. He tugged at her shorts. “Someone’s eager.” She smirked.

"Definitely I've been dreaming about this."

Jughead kissed her heatedly. She slipped her shorts off kissing him. Jughead deepened the kiss slipping his tongue in. She moaned softly pulling his shorts off. He picked her up pulling the rest of their clothes off. Soon they were completely naked holding each other close.

"You look hot." Betty kissed his body. Betty cradled his lap. She touched his length teasingly. He groaned softly, She smiled as she pulled a draw out for a condom. "Baby condoms?" Betty bit his lips.

Jughead leaned over and pulled one from under her bed. He gently pulled it on himself. Betty just kissed his neck as he did so. They weren't speaking but showing what they felt with touch. 

They couldn’t get enough of each other’s kisses. They barely pulled away from air as she sank on him.“Fuck.” He groaned. Betty smirked at him. She had only been with one person ever.

Jughead moved beneath her. She moved faster moaning loudly. Everyone could here them. They didn’t know it was Betty with him though. "Fuck that feels amazing." Betty snogged him. Jughead smiled flipping them over. Jughead was able to move even faster. Betty groaned as he got deeper. 

"Fuck baby."Betty smiled.

"Do you want more?" 

Betty nodded.

"Beg." 

Betty gave him puppy dog eyes. "Please baby. Harder. Deeper. Make me feel you." She pouted.

Jughead smirked going deeper and slower. He wanted her to feel everything. She was the first women that has ever made him feel this pleasured.

They both moaned together. They continued to move together slow and deep as the climaxed together. “Fuck.” He groaned as he came. Betty smiled as she kissed his neck. She was trying not to scream his name. He kissed her to stop her from being too loud. She came and he followed. Jughead collapsed on her."Best sex ever." She giggled.

Jughead smiled at her as he pulled her so they can sleep. They fell asleep fast holding one another.

___

The following morning Alice came. Veronica and Archie came in to find Betty. Jughead was in the shower and Betty was sitting on his bed. She pulled on his flannel when she heard her mother's voice.

"Juggie my mother is here!" She ran down to her in his clothes.

"Elizabeth what are you wearing?" 

"Sorry I was waiting for the shower." Betty lied.

Alice hugged her. Betty hugged him as Charlse and Penny joined.

"You were a guys clothed."Polly teased.

"No." Betty glared.

Jughead came downstairs. He hugged her from behind like normal.“Hey.” He smiled.

"Hi." Betty smiled holding him.

"Guys this is Jughead. He is my friend."

“Hi.” Jughead said.

"Hi sexy." Polly flirted.

Betty glared at Polly. Charles laughed Polly always liked Betty's significant others. Betty pushed her bumb out as she leaned against the counter. Jughead was behind her.

"Get dressed Elizabeth. We're going to a spa. Your boyfriend is welcomed."Alice teased.

"He is my friend. And both of you Polly and Charles Jughead has a girlfriend." She lied.

“Fine.” Polly said.

"Let me get changed and we'll go. Juggie are you coming?"

"Sure." He smiled.

They headed upstairs so Betty could changed. She choice a teasing dress. Jughead was already dressed from his shower. Betty came into him and kissed him. 

"So both my siblings will flirt with you." Betty warned.

“Okay.” She pushed him on the bed. "So ignore them."

“I will.” Betty kissed him softly. Jughead kissed her back. She smiled hugging him. "I wanted to kiss you before we had to go and figure out what this is high or not." She winked.

“Last night was amazing.”

"It was." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled at her. "Maybe we can do it again not high."

“I’d love to.”

Betty kissed him. "Come on." She smiled pulling him up.

They headed back downstairs together. Polly smiled at him flirtatiously. Charles was flirting with Kevin. Jughead just laughed softly. Betty practically dragged him out the house into her car. He was starting to regret coming along.

"It will be fun." Betty pouted.

“You don’t know that.”

"I'm with you so it will be." She started to drive to the spa."If it isn't you owe me a burger." Jughead playfully glared.

"Deal burger and sex."

“Okay.”

They drove to the spa to see her family there. They all headed into get facials. Betty couldn't wait to see Jughead uneasy there. They all gowned up and headed into the rooms in two. 

Betty and Jughead were in the same room. Jughead kept cringing. Betty giggled as she enjoyed her facial. She was falling asleep as was enjoying. Jughead hated it. He was so happy when it was time for the pool.

"Jughead doesn't your skin feel great?" Betty teased.

Jughead playfully glared at her.

"So Jug-Head tell me about yourself? I hope your better than Trevor." Alice questioned.

“I’m a surfer and a writer.” Jughead said.

"I used to surf. We're from a small town so there's nothing to do there but my mom taught me when we came to LA to visit her mother." Alice smiled."I'm a journalist too. I'm so proud of our home town paper."

"Juggie taught me." Betty leaned into Jughead's side. "The register is like her favourite child." Jughead smiled faintly."What do you plan to do with writing?" Alice asked.

"I'm writing a novel but until I am published I will work at a magazine after college." He explained.

"Elizabeth I like him." Jughead smiled."Juggie she never likes any of my friends." Betty held his hands in the water.

“Really?”

"She's right." Charlse agreed. Jughead just smiled again. "So Jughead are you single?" Polly asked.

Betty sighed.

“No.”

"Pol I told you that."

"So tell us about the girl? Does she mind that you hang around our Elizabeth so much?" Alice smirked.

“Betty is my roommate.”

"Still you have 4 female roommates. How does your girlfriend feel about that? In my day you fucked a roommate." Alice shrugged.

“It’s not like that.”

Betty went beetroot red. "Still it could happen. I remember mine. He was hot."

"Mom enough." Betty cut her off.

"Juggie is a close friend."

Jughead just nodded.

Betty moved her hands over his crotch. No one saw as she squeezed him. Jughead bit his lip. He moved his hands over hers. Gently moving her hands away and holding it. He couldn't control himself around her and didn't want to react when her mother was around.She teased him under the water. She hated Polly flirting.

Later that day they all headed to a diner for food. Betty was sat next to Jughead leaning her head on him. She was so tired and sore. Polly kept flirting, Alice kept probing for questions and Charlse kept asking for Kevin's number.

Betty and Jughead just sat together. Jughead had been pretty quiet the whole time."You okay Juggie?" Betty looked up at him.

“Yep.”

Betty took him outside to speak to him. “What?” Jughead said.

"How are you feeling?"

“Fine.” Betty smiled at him. "Baby." Shes pouted.

“What?”

"It was unfair of me to ask you to stay."She hugged him.

“It’s okay Betty.”

Betty kissed him. "Thank you. Last night was the best I've ever had." She whispered. "I've only been with you and Trev." She whispered.

“Really?”

"Yeah. So I'm not the best." Betty giggled.

“Well I disagree.” He smiled faintly.

"Maybe you can teach me more."

“I’d love to.”

"We'll have to book a motel room." She whispered into the kiss. Betty kissed him happily. He kissed her back. Polly came out to them.

"I knew it."

They both pulled away quickly."Pol please shut up." Betty sighed."As long as I can have that hunk of a Sweet Pea you've posted about."

“Fine.”Jughead just hugged Betty.“You’ll have to introduce us.”

"Tomorrow." Betty said.“Okay.”Polly smiled leaving them alone.

The start of them happened in an unusually way. It was driven by a sex drive and hunger. What will happen between the two love birds?

Will it blossom?

Or ,

Will it just die out like a flame?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

A couple days passed and it was the last day of Parents week. Jughead got along with Charles. He hated Polly and didn't mind Alice.

Charles and the couple were at the beach smoking. Betty and Jughead were sitting next to each other. She was sat on his lap. They were passing a joint back and forth. Charles wasn’t smoking.

"I still can't believe you smoke." Charles teased. Betty just shrugged. “It’s only on occasion.”

"I know I did it in college. Live life whilst you can." 

"It helps me with my anxiety." She shrugged. Jughead just sat smoking."So you two?"

“Yeah?”

"When is the date?" He teased. 

Jughead just sighed."Charlie stop it." Betty hugged Jughead. "Juggie ignore him. He's sour wants dick."Jughead laughed softly.

"I'm sorry your getting some and I'm stressed at work."

“You’ll find someone Charles.”Charles smiled at Jughead.

"He's the best." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."No one in the house knows that we're kind of seeing one another."

"That's good because they're noisy fuckers." Jughead teased. Betty smiled at him."You know mom loves Jughead. Its freaky."

“Yeah she does. She never likes anyone.” Jughead kissed her neck. "Its creepy." He teased.

“Shush.” Betty smiled.

"We leave tomorrow."

“Yeah.”

"I am excited to have our privacy back." Betty teases.

“Me too.”

"I can't wait to get back to work." Charles smiled. Jughead kissed Betty’s cheek.

The day quickly passed and her family went home. Betty felt more relax when they were gone. Betty was currently in class when Jughead came to surprise her. He sent her a text to come outside. She came out as the class ended. She saw Jughead standing by his car waiting for her.

"Juggie?" She smiled.

“Hey.” He smiled.

Betty jumped on him. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. "You surprised me."Jughead just smiled."Do you want to go on a date?" Betty hinted.

“A date?”

Betty nodded.

“Sure.”

"Yes." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled at her. He decided to take her to his favourite diner. They sat down at a booth. Betty saw a burger and her eyes lit up. He smiled at her.

"This isn't going to be pretty."

“What do you mean?”

"Me devouring this burger." Betty smiled.

“That’s one of the things I like about you Betts. I like a girl with a big appetite.” He teased.

"I have the biggest appetite." Betty ordered a burger and chili fries. Jughead smiled at her.

20 minutes later their food came. Betty began eating like a pig. She was so hungry. Jughead found it attractive. Jughead was eating too. He was starving. Betty smiled at him as she passed him some of her chilli fries.

They both ate happily and shared food with each other. She kept wiping sauce on him. Jughead pouted at her. She licked it off his face. Jughead just smirked.

"Happy now?" She teased.

“Yes.”

"We should get cake." Betty's eyes lit up.“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty headed to get them cake. Jughead smiled at her. She came back with two slices. She shoved her face in it. Jughead laughed softly. Betty rubbed her face against him.

“Betts remember how we talked about getting a motel room for the night sometime?”

"Please say tonight." She pouted.

“Definitely.”

"We're getting laid tonight!" Jughead burst out laughing. "Lets go."

“Okay.”

Jughead drove her to the closes one. He was so excited to teach her new things. They checked into a room. Betty came in and bounced on the bed. Jughead locked the door behind them. He pulled Betty closer to her. Jughead leaned down and kissed her. She smiled happily at him. He sat next to her on the bed.

Betty smiled at him. "Hello Mr Darcy."She teased. Jughead laughed softly."I want to explore everything."

“Like?”

"I don't know. I only did a bj to him." Betty blushed."I want to go somewhere sexually that I haven't."

“Okay.”

"What do you like to do Juggie? Do it with me. We could role play?" Betty suggested.

Jughead just nodded.

She wrapped her arms around him. Jughead kissed her again. Betty smiled at him. Jughead deepened the kiss. He laid down pulling her down with him gently. She was now on top of him. She softly sat on his lap.

“What’s something you want to try?” Jughead smirked.

"I don't know. I'm used to vanilla sex."

“So when we had sex it was vanilla?” He teased.

Betty giggled shaking her head no."I mean with Trev." Betty pouted.

Jughead just nodded.

"With you I'm sore the next day. That makes me happy we had a great night. "Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him back grinding on him. He groaned softly."I like that sound."

Jughead kissed her neck. "My favourite seat." She bounced on him.Jughead smirked and kissed her."So what people are we role playing too?" Betty moaned softly kissing him. He smiled at her.

“It’s up to you.”

"I'm the hot surfer and your a tourist." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"So what is a hot tourist like you watching me surf? I'm preparing for a competition." She teased.

"You jumping straight in baby?" Jughead teased.

"Yes and you should do the surf competition they've advertised."

“Yeah?”

"Yes you will win and go all over the world." Betty kissed him. 

Her phone started to ring it was Veronica. She answered it to find Trevor at the house.

“He wants to talk to you.”

"Trev it at ours." Betty sighed into his neck. “Your ex.” Betty nodded upset. "Why does he have to wreck a good day?" She got off his lap.

Jughead just sighed. "I'll be back." Betty pulled her jack on.

“Seriously?”

"Yes Juggie. I need to punch him in the face. Come with me?"She kissed him. "Please."

“We were supposed to have a good day Betts.”

"I know. Fine lets ignore him." Betty cradled on him. 

Betty had her icon on the maps on snap chat. Trevor would easily find them. 

Betty pulled her jacket off. Jughead kissed her. She began grinding on him taking her shirt off. She was braless. Jughead kissed her neck and down to her chest. Betty moaned as she pulled his top off. She wasn't wasting time. She pulled her pants off and his as she started to get him hard. Jughead groaned softly.

"I'm pissed of and hormy." Betty sat on his length.

“Fuck.” He groaned.

"Fucking dick." Betty rode him fast.

Jughead moved with her. He loved her going hard and fast. He held her waist as they moved quickly. Betty pinned him down and he found that attractive. Jughead groaned happily. She was fucking him like she was angry. Betty was angry with Trevor. She didn't realise how much pleasure she was giving Jughead.

"Do you like that good boy?"

“Yes.”

"Good." Betty went deeper and harder. 

"Baby I'm going to lose it."

"Not yet." She ordered.

Jughead couldn't help himself. He came luckily she was on the pill. Betty was so close to her climax. She rode him hard and fast. She screamed his name smiling. She came before collapsing on him.

"Fuck baby."

“You’re amazing.” Jughead groaned.

Betty smiled at him all sweaty. She just kissed him sloppy. Jughead kissed her back. "Will it always be that good?" She whispered sleeply.

“Always.”

Betty smiled happily as she fell asleep on him. Jughead just held her happily. They slept blissfully until the next morning they had been woken up by Trevor. He had found where she was and banged on the door. Betty got up and got dressed.

"Betty I love you!" Trevor shouted waking Jughead up. Jughead woke up and looked around. Betty answered the door annoyed.

"I'm with my boyfriend." Betty glared.

“I love you.”

"And I've moved on with the most amazing guy." She smiled at Jughead."You made a mistake and now you have to live with it."

“Please Betty.”

"Juggie tell him to leave." Betty sighed.

Jughead got up and came to the door."Man leave. You fucked up now I get to have this stunning beauty." Jughead hugged her. Betty kissed his cheek.

"But I got a ring and everything." He sighed.

"I don't care Trevor. I am in love with him so fuck off." She slammed the door in his face.

Jughead looked at her."What?" Betty asked. She walked passed and pulled the clothes out he packed her."We could get a shower?" She added.

Jughead just nodded.

“Oh... you do?”

"Juggie I do love you. Sorry it came out as that."

"Yeah." Betty smiled.

Jughead just nodded. Betty smiled as she headed to the shower. 

"I'll join you in a minute."

“Okay.”

Betty headed to the shower. Jughead sat on the bed.

He was freaking out. All he knew was to run. He just wanted to run. Love terrified him. No one who ever loved him ever meant it. Take his family for example, they told him many times that they loved him yet they left him. All he wants to do was run. 

He would regret this but he ran. He got up, grabbed his things, and ran. This was his nightmare. Jughead knew this would hurt her but pain dulls. 

It knew it would be better in the long run. He got in his car and drove back to the house. He graduated college in a month. He decided to stay at Fangs.

Love was one thing that scared him the most. It's the one thing he flew from. 

So why was this time any different?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

1 year later-

Betty has been the most heart broken she has ever been. The fact he left her she has never got over. She graduated this year. She had already got a directing job under Hiram's company.

She remembered how she felt when he didn’t join her, How she felt when she saw he was gone. He packed up everything and left without a trace. Betty broke down crying every time she thought about it. Over the past year she grew to hate him. He left her broken-hearted.

Betty was currently getting dragged to this massive surf competition. She didn’t want to go but it was a tradition they all went to every year. She didn’t want to go but it was a tradition they all went to every year. She was reluctantly sat with tbe group.

“It’ll be fun B.” Veronica said.

"How is this fun? Satan loved this shit."

“Seriously? Satan?”

"Jughead!"Betty snapped standing up.

“I know that B. Why call him satan?”

"I was dating him. I told him I loved him and he ran." She sighed.

“Dating him?”

"Was." Betty teared up. "He ran away from me."

“So you’re the reason he came home freaked out and packed all of his things?”

"No...maybe." she started to cry.

“Wow.”

"Its not my fault." Betty stormed off.

Betty saw them gathering the people to compete. She noticed him and completely froze. Betty headed up to hin distraught. He was standing there with his board. He looked happy. He was turned away from her.

"Do you run away from all your lovers!" Jughead turned around surprised to see her. “Betty?”

"Your a dick." Betty cried. He didn’t say anything."Fuck you." She ran away.

Jughead just stood there shocked. He was about to head to warm up. He thought he would never see her again. He didn’t know what to think. 

All he wanted to do was win. He pushed her to the back of his mind. He glanced to see her sobbing on the sand. He just sighed and focused back on winning.

Betty wanted to leave but she couldn't bring herself too. She wanted to watch him. She missed surfing but she hated it now. It reminded her too much of him. He taught her so the pain was too much.Was it too much for her wanting him to get hurt? Deep down she knew she was awful for feeling that. She loved him both she was hurt.

The competition was starting up. Jughead was so nervous. He loved the thrill though. He wanted to win and he was determined. 

An hour later it was his turn. He headed up to grab his boared. He was going against two other people. He grabbed his board and headed out into the water.

He got the biggest wave of the day. The other two didn't stay on the boared. He was so proud of himself. He was one step closer to winning the whole thing. He had to go against two more groups and if he passed those he made it to the final round. 

He came out of the water to see Betty watching him. She gave a proud look with a sad glistening in her eyes. He just looked away.

He was up next they weren't messing around. This time he was going against three people. This time they all got through. They had to continue on until there was a distinct winner. It took an hour before he won.

He moved on to the next round. He came out of that one winning as well. Now it was the final round. 

He was up against one person, both fighting for the win. 

Jughead started out strong keeping on his board. He had a lot of hope for himself. 

Both of them stayed up on their boards. There was a huge wave coming. Jughead paddled towards it. It started to crash down as he stood up on his board. 

The wave went quickly and was very strong. His board got flipped over as he crashed down into the water. He ended up hitting his head on the ocean floor.

Betty freaked out her heart was in her mouth. She pulled her clothes off to her swim suit. She was a first aid response. Betty swam too him his head was bleeding. 

A few people ran to help her. They got his board out of the water and carried him out. "Get me antiseptic wipes and get the first responders." Betty ordered.

She placed pressure on the bleeding wound. Veronica and the rest of their friends ran over. She ordered everyone to stay back. She cleaned the wound before they got him to the hospital. They had an ambulance on site for things like this.

Betty headed in the ambulance with him. Only one person was allowed. She knew all his medical history. She got in with him as they drove to the hospital. All their friends met her there.

Once they headed to the hospital he went for a CT.She was freaking out.“B it’s going to be okay.” Veronica said.

"How I wished that he would get hurt?"

“What do you mean?”

"I was so upset with him. I wished he would hurt himself." Betty whispered ashamed.

“Oh.”

"I love him I am just furious at him."

“Well he’ll be fine.”

Betty headed to his room. He was unconscious and would wake up soon. He just had a bad concussion and needed stitches. She just laid with him crying.

"I'm sorry." Betty cried. She kissed his cheek. Veronica and Archie came in. They didn't know they dated last year. They saw her crying her eyes out. She just wanted him to wake up.“How is he?” Archie asked.

"He has a bad concussion. He has stitches but if he forgets anything when he wakes we need the doctors." Betty explained.

“Okay.”

Jughead slowly woke up. He softly clutched her hands.“Hey Juggie.” She whispered. 

“Hi.” He whispered. 

“We’ll give you two some privacy.” Veronica said.

Betty nodded. 

"Your safe." She kissed his head.

Jughead nodded.

"Why run?" Betty cried.

“Love scares me.”

Betty looked at him as her tears fell. "You could have told me and not ran." She stubbornly folded her arms. Jughead didn’t say anything. "You hurt me. Maybe even more than Trev. "He stayed silent."I'll let the guys come in. I'm sure you want to see them more than me." Betty got up.

Jughead grabbed her hand. All Betty did was look at him. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. 

“I’m sorry.”

"Sorry isn't good enough. You left me after a night of hot sex and a perfect date." Betty wiped her tears.

Jughead just nodded.

"Love scares you but I would have understood."

“Well I didn’t know.”

"I know but you ran! Did you ever think how I would feel?" Betty cried again.

“I did... I knew I would hurt you but I ran anyways.”

"It killed me Juggie. I had my mum ask about you all the time and all I could say was he's travelling. Yet in reality you were running away from me. If love scars you then why are you making me stay?"she whispered.

“I don’t know.”

"Have you been with anyone else?" Betty asked.

“No.”

Betty nodded. "You could have came back and explained." She whispered heart broken.

“I know.”

Betty just looked at him. He looked back at her. She wanted him to say something more. Betty was about to leave but he stopped her. She just looked at him. He stayed silent.

"Please don't go... I hate hospitals."Betty sighed sitting down."Talk then."

“About?”

"Why love scars you." Betty pulled a chocolate bar out to eat.

“Because love isn’t real and when people say it it’s not like they mean it.”

"I meant it. I don't say it lightly. "

“Yeah well my parents told me they loved me and then left me. Love isn’t real.”

"That's a different type of love Juggie." Betty walked up to him. She was inches away from his mouth. "Our love is different. It's not parental. If you don't love me you dump me not run away."

Jughead didn’t say anything."So dump me then." Betty pulled away.

“Betty I just did you a favor. I left before you could leave me.”

"I wouldn't have left!" She snapped.

“Yes you would have.”

"The fact you think that Jughead hurts. I'm waiting in the waiting area." Betty stormed out. Jughead sighed he then saw Archie come in alone. “Hey.” Jughead said.

"You feeling good man?"

“No but I’ll be fine. I’m more upset about losing the competition.”

"You came second winning 5000 dollars." Archie smiled.

“That’s good... not as good as first though. I was so close.” He sighed.

"I know but let's talk about your secret relationship."

“There’s nothing to talk about.”Archie rolled his eyes. "You love her and your running away from yourself."

“That’s not true.”Archie rolled his eyes.“What? It’s not.”

"I think it is." Archie smiled.

“Nope.”

"Well she still loves you. She kicked me out my room to sleep it." He shrugged.

Jughead just shrugged.

Veronica came in and hugged Archie"Jug B told me to tell you she is going home." She told him.

“Okay.”

"She said to message her when your better." Veronica sat down.

Jughead just nodded.

"Jug ignore her. She is pissed."

“I know.”

"I hurt her Ron."

“I know.”

That was the last they spoke about Betty. Jughead wouldn't see her because they were truly done.

____

A few weeks passed and Archie was meeting up with Jughead at his new apartment. Jughead was feeling a lot better. He still had a little head ache but it was getting better. He got constant headaches from his concussion but it was getting better every day.

The boys were drinking when the girls came in. Betty and Jughead locked eyes. He didn’t know what to say to her.

"I'll be the civil one then. Hello Forsythe."

“Hello Elizabeth.” He glared at her.

"That sexy glare doesn't scare me. It makes me horny." She stormed off.

Jughead sighed he missed her so much. He got up and followed her. She headed to their balcony. She gripped the bars. Jughead walked out with her. Betty was counting down from 10.

“Betty?”She glanced at him.“What are you doing?”

“What are you doing?”

"Calming myself down. I want to jump your bones and slap you silly." Betty shrugged.

“Then do it.” Betty rolled her eyes. "Which part?" She laughed coldly.

“Both.”

"You have a concussion...I can't."Jughead just shrugged."I don't want to hurt you. I already did some voodoo shit and got you hurt " Jughead just looked at her confused. "I wished you have gotten hurt the day you did." Betty whispered.

“Oh...”

"I feel so guilty. I was so hurt I didn't mean it. It's the witches of the Cooper clan." She added.

Jughead just shrugged. He turned around to head back inside. Betty grabbed his hands and pushed him into the wall. She kissed him passionately. Jughead kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around her him. Jughead deepened the kiss.

Jughead missed the way she tasted. He held her close as they kissed. Their kiss got heated quickly. They didn't want to pull away. In that moment he never wanted to let her go again.

When you've missed the taste of someone tasting them again it's like fire works. It gave them the realisation of not wanting to let one another go. 

But will they?


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks passed and Jughead was trying to think of a plan to win Betty back. She was currently working on a movie set. She was the assistant director. She had truly found her true passion.

Jughead was coming to see her. She was on set exhausted and was about to call a taxi to her apartment. She saw his car pull up. Betty didn't think anything of it. She began typing the number in when she saw Jughead's hand covered her phone.

"Betts personal taxi service."

“Jug? Hey. What are you doing here?” 

“I want to give you a ride home.”

"Thank you. I can't deal with small talk tonight." Betty smiled at him.

Jughead just nodded. "I also want McDonald's."Betty looked at him. "Mc nuggets."

“Okay.”

Betty did her happy dance on the way to his car. They both got in as he drove her to McDonald’s. She ordered so much and paid for it. Jughead started to drive her home after. She kept feeding him food. They soon got to her house.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked.

“Do you want me to?”

Betty nodded.

“Then okay.”

She headed to her door and opened it. He followed her. Betty sat him down as she got them ice cream. He just sat tapping his foot.

"I'm not going to murder you. Fuck you maybe."Jughead just looked at her."What? I keep think about how I dry fucked you." Betty blushed.

“Yeah?”

Betty nodded licking the spoon seductively. Jughead just looked at her. She passed him some on the spoon she licked. Betty smiled putting some on his nose. 

"I'm not your family. I won't run."Jughead just shrugged."I am here to stay."

“How do you know that?”

"Because I haven't ran when you left. I stayed and hoping you would come back to me." She whispered. 

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I was hurt and pissed but I was hopeful."He just nodded."I'm here and your here." Betty smiled. He nodded again. Betty just sat eating the icecream Jughead sat there staying silent."How about we go on a date?"

“You want to go on a date?”

"Only if you don't run from me." Betty teased.

“Okay... as long as you promise we don’t mention the L word.”

"You seriously don't like love." She rolled her eyes.

“Shush.”

"What come on?" Betty pouted.

“I just don’t, okay?”

"We're going to watch a romcom."

“Why?” Betty smirked at him. "Punishment." Jughead just rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to make you be so romatic you will hate it."Jughead just sighed."I will buy you flowers." Betty winked.

“Don’t.”

"Chocolates." She continued to list.

“Stop.”

"Maybe or maybe I won't." Betty teases."Dress up casual."

“Betts stop.”

Betty smirked at him. Jughead knew she was teasing. Deep down he missed that.

____

The weekend came and Betty made a at home cinema. She made a fort filled with smacks. She has bought him flowers and chocolates. Jughead was meeting her there. Betty let him in giving him flowers smirking. Jughead just sighed.

"I'm being a real gentleman." Betty winked.

“You’re mean.”

"You love it." She guided him to the den.

“No I don’t.”Betty just smirked at him showing him it. Jughead smiled faintly. "Still you will enjoy every minute. Get in romeo." Betty crawled in her pjs. Jughead just sighed."Shut up its Mamma Mia time."

Jughead sat with her. Betty passed him a cinema box he made him. Jughead smiled faintly. She pressed play snuggling into his side. He wrapped his arms around her as Betty was humming the opening song. Jughead was silent.

Half way through Betty moved closet to him. She stole his food. Jughead glared at her. She giggled eating them seductively. He just sighed.

"What?"

“You’re mean.”

"Tell me how?" Betty smirked.

“You’re taking my food.”

"I made it so technically its mine." She logically said.

“That’s not how food works Betts. You gave it to me.” Betty giggled at him. She began tickling him. Jughead just laughed."Finally a smile."

Jughead smiled faintly. Betty straddled his lap teasing him more tickling him at his waist.

“Stop!” He laughed.

"I'm mean remember?"

“You are.”

"Mean people don't stop." Betty shrugged.

Jughead glared at her. She pulled away to head out the den. She wanted to kiss him. Betty messaged the girls.

B: I want Jughead.

V: then take him.  
K: I second that 

B: I can't I love him

V: doesn’t mean you can’t fuck him

B:I promised no feelings

K:fuck him

Jughead came out to hug her from behind. She squeezed his arms. Jughead smiled at her as Betty smiled at him too. She kissed him softly. She couldn't help herself. Jughead kissed her back. She jumped up on the counter as he stood in front of her.

"Do you want to stay the night or is that not aloud?"

“I’ll stay.”Betty smiled at him. "Same bed?"

“Yes.”Betty smiled at him happily. He just smiled faintly."I feel so lucky."

“Yeah?”

"You want my bed." She teased."I want you in it so badly."

"I missed you hogging the blanket."

"Yeah?"

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. Betty smiled happily. Jughead held her face as he deepened the kiss. She bit his lip.

"Wait should we be doing this."

“You don’t want to?”

"I do but the feelings." Betty whispered.

“Oh.”

"I want it so badly." She kissed him. Jughead pulled away."This is your decision baby."

“Well you don’t think it’s a good idea so we should stop. I should go home.”

"Because I L word you." Betty snapped.

“Well you already know how I feel about that!” He said going to get his shoes back on.

"I know!" He got his shoes on and grabbed his jacket. “I shouldn’t have agreed to this!”

"Fine!" Betty started to cry.

Jughead walked out slamming the door behind him. Betty headed to her room. She called Veronica.

"That dickhead!"

“What happened?” Veronica answered.

"Juggie." She cried.

“What did he do?”

"He came for a date and I stopped us doing it because I love him." Betty confessed.

“And he left?”

"That's what he does." Betty whispered.

“I’ll send Arch over to talk to him.”

"Good."

“I’m going to kill him.” She sighed.

She could her a sigh before she ended the call. Betty got into bed upset.

____

At Jughead's:

Jughead walked in and sat down on his couch. He was in such a bad mood. Archie came in with beers and a look on his face.

“Arch?”

"I can't have my best man argue with the maid of honor." He smiled telling him he's engaged.

“What? You’re engaged?”

"Yes but I need to know why you won't tell her you love her." Archie sighed.

“Maybe because I don’t love her.” Jughead said.

"Okay who do you imagine in your future?"

“Stop it Arch. I’m not doing this.”

"Yes you are." He ordered.

“I’m not.”Archie looked at him. Jughead rolled his eyes."So come on."

“I don’t love her. I don’t even know what love is.”

"Jug answer the question."

“I imagine being alone Arch, I always have.”

"If one person loved you who would it be?" He asked.

“I don’t know.”

"Think."

“I literally don’t know Arch.”Jughead sighed.

"Close your eyes and describe your children." He said.

“Children? Archie I don’t imagine this stuff.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

"Humor me." He smiled.

He looked at her.

"Fine blonde hair for the little girl with green eyes."Archie smirked. 

“Stop.”

"Who does it remind you off?" He teased.

“You know who. Now shut up.”

"So tell her." Archie passed him a beer.

“There’s nothing to tell.”

"Sure." He sat down.

Jughead rolled his eyes.

Betty just messaged Archie.

B: tell him I want my key back

A: can I call you but you keep yourself on mute? You should hear my conversation with Jug

B: fine.

Betty answered it muting herself. Archie put his phone on the table so Betty could listen and Jughead wouldn’t know.

"But you literally just described her." Archir prompted.

“I don’t know what love is.”

"How do you feel when your around her?" He smiled.

“Happy.”

Archie looked at him hopeful. "How about the person you want to tell with good or bad news?" He wondered.

“It’s Betty.”

"How does she make you feel?"

“I don’t know.”

"How much do you like her?" Archie continued to ask.

Betty sat smiling to herself. She wasn't crying anymore. 

“I don’t know... I just know I like her a lot.”

"Would you move in with her? Have her kids?" He continued to ask.

“Archie just because I like her doesn’t mean we’ll be together forever. She already hates me.”

"She is just upset." He told her.

Betty took herself off of mute.

"I'm upset!"

“Seriously Archie, you called her?!”

"Yes because she deserves to know." He shrugged.

Jughead glared at him."Juggie I'm sorry."Betty requested a face time."Juggie?"

"Fine."Jughead sighed.

Betty looked at him smiling."You love me."she teased.

"Maybe." He mumbled.

“Admit it Jug.” Betty said. 

Jughead shook his head.

"Baby its just me."Jughead just looked at her."I love you." He whispered.

Betty smiled at him. "I love you too baby."

"Come back?"

“Okay.” He whispered.

Betty smiled at him. Jughead ended the call. Archie smirked at him. He couldn't help but smile.

“Stop.” Jughead said.

"Maybe." He smirked leaving.

Jughead playfully punched him before he grabbed his keys.

____

At Betty's: 

When Jughead arrived Betty jumped on him kissing him. Jughead kissed her back. She was crying of happiness. Jughead held her close.

"I love you."

“I love you.” He whispered.

"Say it again." Betty teased.

“I love you.” Betty just looked at him lovingly. Jughead kissed her again. "How good does it feel?"

“I’m still scared Betts.” Betty pulled her grandmother's ring off and handed him it."I promise to not to leave you. This is a promise. This ring means everything to me."

Jughead just nodded.

"I won't leave you baby "She pulled out his old surf board. Jughead smiled faintly. “You kept it.”

"Let's surf." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”Betty just kissed him again. 

____

A couple weeks passed and they were on the beach. They were sitting in the sand."I have a surprise." Betty smiled.

“What is it?”

"I found your sister. She is in LA."

“Seriously?”

Betty nodded passing him the address of her little art studio. Jughead looked at it in awe.

“Let’s go.”

"Its across the street babe."

"This is insane she has probably seen me. Baby I love you." Jughead picked her up kissing her.

Betty smiled and kissed him. She could tell how excited he was. Betty stood up excitedly. He put her down and ran over the street. She followed him like a puppy. He held her hand as he ran excitedly. Betty followed after him.

"Bean!" He shouted.

"Jug?!" A women turned around.

“Bean!”

They both ran up to one another smiling. JB was crying as they hugged one another. 

"What are you doing here?" JB questioned.

"I live here." He told her.

"I do ! This is my small art studio!"Jughead smiled."Who is this? Your fiancèe."JB asked.

“She’s my girlfriend.”

"It took me long enough to get there." Betty teased. Jughead smiled at her. "I had to break him from his stubborn ways."

“Shush.”

"Make me." Betty flirted.

Jughead kissed her. Betty smiled into the kiss. Jughead deepened the kiss. JB started to fake gag to tease him. Jughead laughed and pulled away.

"She does what Charles does." Betty giggled. Jughead just smiled. "I like her Jug." JB nodded.

“She’s pretty great”. Jughead smiled.

"Now you say it. A year later."

Jughead span to hug her."You are so annoying." He teased.

"But you love me." She winked.

“I do.”

"I love hearing it." Betty smiled.

"I love saying it." Jughead confessed.

JB smiled at awe in them. "You two are adorable." She smiled."I'm so happy your apart of his family."

"I'm lucky she us stubborn. She broke me from my roots."

Betty kissed his cheek. Jughead squeezed her.

He was so thankful towards Betty he pulled him out his old roots and up rooted him to change.

You need that one person in your life that pulls you out of black and white into a world of color. 

Sometimes life is like a plant it needs to uproot to a different plant plot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

1 year later-

The Cooper and The Jones were at a lodge for Christmas. This would be the first Christmas together with JB and Jughead together again. Sweet Pea and Polly are in a serious relationship. He was there too.

Betty and Jughead were so happy together. They were taking a walk in the snow together. They were walking hand in hand.

"Its so nice this year. I miss the snow." Betty throw a small ball at him.“It’s cold!” He pouted.

Betty kissed him doing it again. Jughead pouted. "You would have hated winters in Riverdale."

“I’m used to the heat all year round.” Betty hugged him. "I know you wuss."Jughead rolled his eyes."Let's get my man a hot chocolate."

Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back as JB came and white washed them."Bean!" They both screamed. She just laughed. 

Betty ran after her getting her as everyone came out to join them. Jughead ran after her too. Sweet Pea was helping JB.

JB smiled at him. She thought he was deadly good looking. She couldn’t help but want to kiss him. She knew she couldn’t. It didn't harm in flirting though.

She threw a snowball at him to tease him."What the hell Jelly? I'm on your side." He ran after her. She giggled as she ran from him.

Sweet Pea ran up to her and caught her. Polly was too busy getting Betty. She tried to run away from him. He wouldn't let her as he blocked her in at a tree.

"Stop." JB giggled.

"No." Sweet Pea teased.

She smiled up at him. Sweet Pea smashed a snow ball on her head as he was inches from her mouth. He ran away to Polly after that.

Betty pulled Jughead for a kiss.

"Love Christmas now?"Jughead kissed her happily. "Yes." He whispered.

"Shall we sneak away inside?" 

Jughead picked her up heading inside with her. Betty held him close. He laid her down in front of the fire. She hugged him happily. 

"Your a romatic deep down. I'm taking thanks for that." Betty kissed him. "We should change into pjs."

“Yeah.”

Betty headed to their room. She pulled her matching pajamas out before giving him some hot chocolate. Jughead kissed her happily. She smiled at him cradling his lap. Jughead deepened the kiss as Betty gently grinded on him.

Whist she was slowly grinding away Jughead kissed her neck. She moaned softly. "Baby I need you." She whispered.

"Babe we had sex this morning."

"I'm horny."

"We had sex all week." He teased.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

"Well your the boss." Jughead picked her up to their room.

Betty wrapped her legs around him. He laid her down smiling. He knew they were in for a wild night. Betty kissed him happily pulling him closer towards her. Jughead pulled her panties down smirking. He loved that she was already wet for him.

Betty kissed him heatedly. It was no surprise she was so horny for him. It was Christmas eve and he felt as if Christmas came early. She tugged on his shirt.

“So eager.” He smirked kissing her.

"Don't want to slow down babe?" Jughead teased.

"Not if you want me to grab my vibrator."

Betty kissed him back like she hadn't had a drink in years. Jughead started to kiss down her body. All Betty could do was moan whilst he spread her legs.

"Yes eat me out like its Christmas dinner." Betty tried dirty talking. Jughead laughed softly. He kissed her inner thigh."Higher baby. Please me kitty."

Jughead lifted her legs over his shoulders. Betty smirked wrapped her legs around his neck. He loved when she did that. He leaned in and moved his tongue over her. She moaned softly prompting for more. He moved his mouth roughly on her.

"Baby more. Add your hand too." Betty squeezed his neck with her thighs. Jughead slid two fingers into her."Fuck yes baby!"

Jughead sped up. Whilst she felt him speed up Betty tugged on his hair. That just gave Jughead more motivation to speed up. She pulled on it more moaning his name. Jughead moved his fingers and mouth quickly.

"Fuck baby!" Betty's walls clenched on his tongue.

"Pizza!" Alice shouted up. 

Jughead didn’t stop. He continued eating out. They could always reheat the pizza.

He sped up trying to get her to climax. A few moments later she came on his tongue. Jughead pulled away and wiped his mouth with a smirk.

"I want more." Betty pouted.

“Yeah?”

"Juggie please fuck me." Betty pouted.

Jughead smirked. He unbuttoned his pants. She fully tugged his pants off wanting him. He pulled down his underwear. Once the underwear was toss aside Betty sank on him. She began riding him like a rodeo bull. 

“Fuck.”

"You like that?" Betty moved faster.

“Yes.” He groaned.

That made Betty go faster. She didn't slow down. She needed another orgasm. Jughead thrust up into her. Betty gripped his shoulders groaning. He gripped her waist.

"Baby I'm almost there."Betty moved slower now to get him almost at his climax too."Baby faster." Jughead sucked a hickey to his neck.

Betty sped up teasingly. Jughead moaned in delight. He was so close. They continued to move together before he hit his climax. Jughead gently pulled out hugging her. Betty held him close kissing him. They fell asleep exhausted shortly after. They held each other close.

___

The following morning was Christmas morning. Betty and Jughead slept in. She wanted to give him his gift alone. Jughead was fast asleep when Betty woke up. She grabbed his present kissing him awake.

“Morning.” He whispered sleepily.

"Merry Christmas babe."

Jughead kissed her. She kissed him happily passing him the tiny box. It has a pregnancy test in. Jughead opened it up. He was half sleep when he pulled it out. He thought it was a drug test. He looked at her confused. He rubbed his eyes and looked at it again.

"Baby your pregnant?" He smiled.

“Yes.” She smiled.

"That explains why your so horny." He teased.

"It was the day on the beach." Betty told him. "We're having an summer baby."Jughead hugged her happily. She hugged him back kissing him. "I have an actually gift too."

“We’re going to be parents Betts.” Betty teared up smiling. "Yeah." She whispered.

Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back happily. She loved the way he tasted. 

"Who would have thought you a dad. A year ago you were running from me." Betty teased.

“Shush... I’m scared. Do you think I’ll be a good dad?”

"You'll be the perfect dad." She kissed him."Alice will be happy. We have steady jobs we love. We have an apartment together and we are financially stable." Jughead just nodded."Baby we're ready." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back happily."Merry Christmas next year we will have our little baby with us." Jughead teared up happily.Betty leaned over and wiped his tears away. 

"I am hungry for waffles." She said ruining the moment. Jughead laughed softly."And bacon." She laughed too.

“Well let me give you your gift first.”

"Okay." Betty sat up.

Jughead reached for a ring box. "Juggie?" She gasped.

He opened it up to show her a beautiful ring. “Betts, I love you so much. We’re starting a family. I want to be with you forever. Let’s make forever more permanent. Marry me?”

Betty nodded crying. She had so many hormones and she just burst put crying. Jughead wiped away her tears."Yes." She whispered. Jughead slipped the ring onto her finger. Jughead held her close as they kissed lovingly. Betty kissed him so excitedly. This Christmas will forever be known as her favourite.

"We're engaged." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"What a day and it hasn't began."Jughead smiled at her.

The after that went perfectly. Nothing could ruin their happy mood. Not even the family drama.

___

August hit and Betty was on a movie set when her water broke. Jughead was at a meeting with his publisher when he got the call of a panicked Betty.

He started to panic. He ran to his car to go get her. His publisher thought it was funny. He was a parent so seeing a first time parent he remembers the fear. He gave him a short cut. Jughead got her quickly.

She was in a maternity room breathing through the pain.

"I'm freaking out." Betty told him."This shit hurts."

“I know baby.”

"Its like the worst pain in the world." She cried. Jughead held her hand. She squeezed his hands so tight she could have broke it. Jughead laughed softly."Its not funny." She glared. Jughead bit back a laugh."Laugh at me baby and I will kick you."

“Sorry my love.”

"Its a good job I love you." Betty glared.

"Your just so cute."

Betty smiled at him. She was in so much pain but she couldn't help but smile. She loved him. Jughead kissed her cheek. He moved to sit behind her. She leaned against him. She was just at the begging of the labour and had hours to go. Jughead held her hand. She decided against drugs.

“Are you sure Betts?”

"Give me them!"

“So bossy.”

Betty glared at him. Jughead laughed softly. He loved her so much and they were hours away from their little boy being here. Betty was trying to stay calm. She was freaking out.

"Baby we can't name him Forsythe." Jughead tried to ease her mind.

“The family name?” Betty smiled.

"Nope."

“Why not?”

"I don't want him to get builled." Jughead pouted.

“We can have a nickname for him.”

"Fine." He smiled. Betty kissed him happily."I love you." 

The doctor came in as she was ready to push. Betty was so nervous. She just wanted it to be over. She was so exhausted.

“You’ve got this Betts.”Betty nodded as she began to push. Jughead kissed her neck softly. “You’re doing so good Betts.”

"I want to sleep." She cried.

“You will baby... I know it hurts but it will be over soon and we’ll have our baby boy.”

Betty nodded pushing harder.

Jughead kept whispering words of encouragement to her. It was hours later of pushing and tears when they heard the cry if their little baby boy. Betty cried, this time with happy tears.

"He is stunning." Betty smiled.

“He is.”

"He looks like you." Ske kissed Jughead. She held him softly kissing his head. "Sythe meet daddy."

Jughead smiled. The nurse came over and handed him to Betty. Betty passed him to Jughead. She was really weak.

“Get some sleep baby.”

She nodded as she fell asleep instantly. Jughead sat there with Sythe smiling. He was so happy. He couldn't believe he couldn't see this in his future.

This was them finding new roots. His feature was so much better than his past. He has a family that loves him and it was amazing.

Up rooting from his old roots was amazing. It's the fresh start he always needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic. Check out our other collabs and my individual fics


End file.
